


The Pack's Guide to Surviving Kindergarten

by moonandstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically what the pack were like in elementary school, De-Aged, Friendship, Kindergarten, Pack Dynamics, Series of One Shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstar/pseuds/moonandstar
Summary: Or the one where Lydia is unimpressed, Jackson likes trucks, Scott wants to build a rocket and Derek is just a kindergarten teacher who is in desperate need of a vacation.





	The Pack's Guide to Surviving Kindergarten

Today was Stiles Stilinski's sixth birthday and in the words of his father, he was 'rocketing off the walls'. He was having five of his friends round for his very first sleepover. They were his pack, ever since Derek (Mr Hale) taught them about wolves in class: Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Allison, Jackson and Isaac. Lydia had read a book called the 'Secret Seven' and she wanted to find another person to join the group so they could be the secret seven. Stiles didn't understand why they couldn't just be the secret six, but Lydia was adamant that it had to be seven. Also, Stiles wasn't the oldest in the pack, because this was October and Lydia's birthday was in September. She never stopped teasing him about the fact that she was already six when he was only five. 

"You're sure you can handle it?" Melissa asked Noah as she put Scott's tiger backpack down. Scott had been the first to be dropped off and Stiles had screamed the house down in excitement upon seeing his best friend. 

"Yes-" Stiles' dad winced as a crash came from the playroom. 

"Everything will be just fine, Melissa, don't worry about it. Having one Stiles is just like having six children anyway". Stiles' mom Claudia cut in, wiping her hands on a cloth as she walked out of the kitchen. "Just before I forget to ask, is there anything other than peanuts which Scott can't have?".

"No, no. No other allergies. He gets a bit hyperactive when he has sherbet but other than that he's great. I've told him how to behave and I've packed him a few extra things just in case, as well as a spare inhaler, I'm working tonight but Scott's dad will be by the phone if he needs to come get him, his number is in the front pocket there". Melissa replied anxiously. 

"Thank you, but really, we'll keep it under control. Scott is no problem" Claudia said. 

Within an hour, the other four children had arrived. Jackson and Isaac Whittemore came with a toy helicopter for Stiles. Jackson was very proud of the gift and kept trying to show Stiles how to use the remote control as Jackson already had two of his own remote control helicopters at home. Allison Argent had also arrived along with Lydia Martin, as apparently Lydia's parents had taken the two of them to the beach earlier that day for ice cream. 

Once everyone had arrived, the children had set off to a game of musical chairs which Jackson won. Next they played pass the parcel. Stiles didn't understand how the game worked despite having had it explained to him multiple times, got bored with the unwrapping and ripped off all the layers of paper in one, scattering toys and candy all over the floor. 

"I give up!" Claudia whispered to her husband.

"Let's have dinner" he replied quickly, before Stiles could damage any more of the house. 

X 

"You've done an excellent job with the cooking Mrs Stilinski. Although when I'm a grown up, I don't think I'll be spending a lot of time doing the cooking, I'm going to have to let my husband do that" Lydia said around her mouthful of pizza. 

"Th-thank you, Lydia" 

X 

"I really love these little sausages on sticks, do you like them, Scott? Once back when I was like three or four I ate the whole tub and I was about to be sick everywhere it was going to be awesome! Mom stopped me though, she made me go to the bathroom. She always does that. I don't know why because it would have been so fun, like that fountain which just exploded everywhere on TV, remember? It was like pow pow boom and splat! All over the walls! Wow! Look at the cake, Scott! It's got six candles because that's how old I am. I picked the colors myself, I wanted them to be blue then green then blue then yellow then-" 

Noah cut across his son's chatter, sensing Scott's bewilderment. "So, Scott, who's your favourite superhero?" 

X

Jackson was sitting with Allison and his brother Isaac at the other end of the kids' table. 

"What are you going to do for your birthday party, Allison?" Jackson asked 

"It's not my birthday" 

"Yeah but it is nearly" 

"My mom might let me have a magic show" 

"Oh that's cool. I'm having a soccer party. We're going to be on teams. I've already picked them. I'm the captain too. My team is going to be me and my brother Isaac and then I'm not sure because I don't think any of you are as good at soccer as I am. I don't think Lydia has ever even played before, I mean what else has she been doing?". 

"Do you like soccer, Isaac?" Allison asked 

"It's okay" Isaac replied quietly, looking at Jackson quickly. He was a very shy boy. Sometimes he wondered how he managed to become friends with loud people like Stiles, who was currently singing at the top of his voice across the room to Lydia. Lydia looked uninterested. Isaac understood her reasoning. 

Isaac tuned back into the conversation to hear Jackson talking about the helicopter their parents had bought for Stiles. Jackson and Isaac were brothers, although they weren't born like that, they were both adopted into the same family. Isaac's old dad had been a bad man but his new dad was cool. His new dad bought him hot wheels and gave him ham sandwiches. Isaac liked his new dad. 

X 

"I want to open the rest of my presents!" Stiles demanded after blowing out his candles. 

"That's what you wished for?" Lydia remarked. 

"Yeah. That's how the birthday candles work, Lydia. They light up so you can make a wish. They're magic" Stiles replied. Scott nodded and made magical hand gestures in the general direction of the dinosaur cake.

"No they aren't. Your mom made them light up like that with a match and she used the friction from the box to create a flame. I've read Harry Potter I know what magic is and I know your mom isn't magic because then she would have used her wand to make the food earlier and to light the candles but she didn't, she used her hands." Lydia was quick to reply. 

Stiles pulled one of her red pigtails in response. "So you don't want any cake?" 

"Well I didn't say that." 

The children all cheered and dived onto the cake. Noah carefully allocated slices. He made sure each child got the part of the dinosaur they wanted. Stiles and Scott wanted an identical arm each. Jackson wanted the entire head. Isaac and Allison said that they didn't mind. Lydia wanted the lower right of the sharpest point of the tail. 

"Melissa was right to worry. Do you think we'll really be able to get through a night of this?" he asked, turning to his wife as he watched Stiles rip open yet another present.

"I really do. We can put on a movie and then they'll be asleep by seven". Claudia replied, moving over to pick up Stiles, who had jumped on top of Allison in gratitude for the toy submarine she bought him. Claudia was seriously starting to wonder why these children put up with her son's behaviour sometimes. 

"I love Disney!" Stiles yelled, picking up the Mickey Mouse DVD Lydia gave him. 

"Really? My favorite princess is Ariel. She's a mermaid. She's also in a book. My grandma likes her best too". Lydia said, like this made it official. 

"I like Ariel too" Allison echoed. 

"Oh! I like cinderel-" Scott smiled across at the girls. 

"No! Princesses are for girls!" Stiles and Jackson shouted. They looked at each other in surprise. It was rare for them to agree on things. 

Scott was confused. "I don't get it". Why did he like princesses and the other boys didn't? Was he the odd one out? If princesses were for girls then he must also be a girl. He was going to have to have long hair like Lydia and Allison. He wondered why he was wearing a tractor top and shorts when he should really be wearing one of their party dresses. What was his mom going to say when she realised that his bedroom was all wrong and they were going to have to paint it again? 

"Scott, sweetie. Don't worry about it. You can like princesses if you want to, they're for boys _and_ girls!" Claudia touched his small hand. 

Stiles immediately twisted around from his pile of gift wrap, eyes full of guilt. He grabbed Scott's other hand. "I'm sorry Scotty I didn't know you liked them. I guess they don't have to be for girls if you don't want them to be". 

"They were never just for girls in the first place! Even my daddy likes them. That's just how they are portrayed in the media." Lydia's small voice piped up from where she was making Allison a friendship bracelet. 

Stiles' parents shared a surprised look over her head. 

Finally the clock struck 7pm. The kids had watched Bambi and Stiles dad had made sure that they had all brushed their teeth and gotten into their sleeping bags. He flung himself down, exhausted, on the couch next to his wife and started watching a crime TV show. However, by 7:30 the children still weren't asleep. Noah and Claudia could hear them chatting when the TV hit a quiet part. 

"My daddy has 5 guns" came Stiles' unmistakeable voice, loudly. Noah put his head in his hands. He felt glad that his six year old didn't know about the other 4. 

"That's nothing. Mr Argent has a whole room full of guns, I saw them when I was at Allison's house. Doesn't he, Allison?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah. It's really boring because they're all the same color. I would have put stickers on them. We aren't meant to go in that room though. It's dangerous" Allison said.

"What is a gun?" asked Isaac.

"A room full of guns?" Noah whispered to Claudia. "Do you think she's telling the truth?".

"Well if there's one thing I've learned about Lydia Martin tonight it's that she knows a lot more than she should" Claudia replied. 

"What do you reckon Argent's doing with the guns? God, if they're not licensed..." 

"I heard that he hunts." 

"Hunts what?" 

"Oh, birds and foxes I expect. He doesn't seem to be doing anything suspicious, so we should probably give it a rest. After all, Allison's a lovely girl. She must be from a lovely family too. I mean, we'll be able to meet them tomorrow." 

Noah still looked thoughtful. 

X

Stiles only woke up twice during the night, which was a new record for him. The first time he woke up, it was dark. Scott was next to him. Scott was his best friend. Scott had a turtle sleeping bag and it was really cool. Stiles decided he was going to ask his mom if she could get him one too, so they could match. Isaac was next to Jackson. Isaac was very quiet but Jackson talked enough for both of them. Stiles liked Isaac because he had curly hair. He didn't understand how Isaac was brothers with Jackson and they didn't look alike. The other brothers in his class, Aiden and Ethan, looked exactly the same, but Isaac had curly light brown hair and Jackson had blond hair, so they were different. It was strange. Stiles was confused. He looked past Scott at Lydia and Allison. Lydia was really pretty. She had all of the Rainbow Magic fairy books and had tried to fit as many as she could in her backpack. Stiles didn't like those books but he sometimes liked Lydia. He did like Allison though. At lunchtimes she swapped her chocolate bar for his because she liked caramel more than he did. It was a good deal. Stiles also had a peanut bar which he often gave to Jackson because Stiles wasn't allowed to eat peanuts when he was sitting with Scott. He didn't really understand why. He just assumed peanuts made Scott go insane, so Stiles stopped eating them too. He had gone against throwing a peanut themed party because he didn't want Scott to feel left out. Scott's mom really didn't like peanuts. 

The second time Stiles woke up, it was light. Allison was also awake. 

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" she replied. 

After talking to Allison, he fell back asleep until his dad came in the room and announced breakfast. Everyone had to get ready. 

"Oh my god, I love your sneakers" said Lydia, licking a red smartie and smearing it across her lips. 

"Thank you! They light up" Allison replied, stamping her foot. 

The others watched, mesmerised as Allison's shoes lit up. Stiles at that moment realized what his ultimate goal in life was: he needed light-up sneakers too. 

"Where did you get those sneakers from?" Jackson was quick to demand, before Stiles had even had the chance to open his mouth to do exactly the same thing. 

"I don't know. My mom bought them for me. You could ask her, she knows everything." 

Scott looked at Allison. His mom knew everything too. Maybe Allison and Scott had the same mom. Wait- then why would mom buy Allison sneakers and not Scott? Scott's mom was great but he didn't have any light-up sneakers. He told Stiles this on their way to the dining room. 

"I know. I wish I had some." Stiles replied. 

"You wish you had what, Stiles? Cooties?" Jackson burst out laughing and slapped a high five with Isaac. 

"No, I-"

Stiles was interrupted by Scott, jumping to his rescue. "Don't say things like that, Jackson! You're the one with cooties, in fact, you have double cooties!" 

Isaac's mouth twitched, like he didn't know whether it was appropriate to laugh. He looked at his brother anxiously. Jackson jumped forward and hit Scott, hard enough to make him burst into tears. Claudia came running. 

"Oh dear, Scott. Stiles, what happened?" she asked, wiping away Scott's tears with a piece of kitchen roll. 

"It was Jackson! He hit Scott! He hit Scott really hard! Isaac saw him do it. Is dad going to have to take him away?" Stiles turned to Isaac, who just looked surprised. "That's what my dad does, he takes bad people away. He locks them up in cages at the police station. Forever. Often they die there" 

"Stiles, stop it! Jackson, honey, you're not going to get locked in a cage." Jackson had started crying too. 

"I've called Melissa. If Jackson's upset too, shall I ring his mom and dad to come get him a bit early too, just so he can calm down?" Noah asked. 

Claudia nodded and he went to make the call. 

A few minutes later, Melissa was at the door in a flurry of pink robes. "God, I'm so sorry, has he been getting into trouble?"

Scott looked at the floor, picking up his bag. "Thank you for having me" he said quietly, sniffing. 

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Come back whenever you like, and no, Melissa, he's been wonderful, he's just a bit upset at the moment so we thought it wouldn't do him any good to be crowded by the other children." Claudia replied.

Mr Whittemore chose that moment to arrive. "Are they alright?" 

"Yes, Mr Whittemore. All the children have been fantastic. Jackson's just been in a spot of bother this morning, boys will be boys, and he's a bit worked up so we decided to let you know" Claudia said.

Mr Whittemore looked at the scene before him. Jackson was tear-stained and Isaac had his arm around him. Scott McCall was also crying and holding onto his mother's hand. Mr Whittemore knew enough about his son to assume that Jackson started the fight. Stiles was sitting next to his dad. Lydia and Allison were hand-in-hand on the stairs, whispering. 

"Mr Whittemore?" 

"Please, call me David. I'm sorry about Jackson's behaviour, he's a good boy but he gets overexcited. He and Isaac fight like cat and dog!" 

Stiles looked at Isaac. He couldn't imagine Isaac being a cat or a dog. 

"No, really, you've got nothing to apologize for. He's just a little bit upset and we thought he should see you" Noah chimed in. 

David sighed. "Alright then. Thanks for letting him come over. Come on, Jackson, Isaac." 

After Jackson, Isaac and Scott had gone, there was only an hour or so left before Lydia and Allison were going. They settled down to a game of Hungry Hippos, which Lydia won, and then she insisted on playing Monopoly. 

The doorbell rang. "Oh no!" Lydia said, dismayed. "I just bought 5th Avenue!" 

Luckily for Lydia, it was Allison's dad. When Allison left, Lydia had a cheese sandwich and then bought Allison's properties. Allison didn't really understand the rules of the game. 

When Lydia's mom Natalie showed up half an hour later, Lydia was engrossed in the game. 

"She's a very clever kid, you know." Claudia remarked.

"Yeah. She gets like that. She's too clever for her own good sometimes" Natalie replied. 

"Stiles! I'm afraid you just landed on my property. You owe me 30 dollars" Lydia yelled. 

"I don't have 30 dollars!" He shouted back 

"Then you're out!" 

Natalie shook her head fondly. "Come on, Lydia. We need to go home. We're baking a pie today to take to grandma." 

"Don't worry, Lydia. We'll call it quits" Stiles said

Lydia sat up, looking from her giant pile of money and properties to Stiles' 26 dollars, 2 houses and 4 properties. 

"Come on, honey. You need to get home with your mom. You can come over another time and continue playing." Claudia said. 

Lydia sighed and grabbed her mom's hand. After the goodbyes were made and Lydia was given a slice of cake wrapped in a napkin to take home, Noah and Claudia sat down, exhausted, next to their son. 

"Did you have a nice time?" Noah asked him. 

Stiles was shaking the whole board to make the houses and figures 'dance'. "Yeah it was the best! Can I have them round next week too? And the week after?" 

Claudia laughed. "We'll see, Stiles. We'll see"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick chapter I wrote, I hope you like it. This work will be a series of one shots, with Derek appearing in future chapters.  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
